


Collection of Random Snippets

by BenAndMatthew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overeating, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenAndMatthew/pseuds/BenAndMatthew
Summary: This is a collection of random snippets involving my OC characters Ben, Matthew and Aline.





	Collection of Random Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew eats too much and Ben takes care of him.

At first, Ben isn’t sure what woke him. Blinking into the semidarkness of the bedroom, he tries to make his sluggish brain cooperate. With a yawn, he rolls onto his back and stretches. One look at the digital clock on his bedside table tells him that it’s still the middle of the night and therefore _way_ too early to be awake. With a huff, he closes his eyes again and tries to fall back asleep.

He’s just about the drift off, when a rumbling noise catches his attention, followed by what can only be identified as a stifled burp. His eyes pop back open.

“Matt?” he whispers into the darkness, wondering if he’s just imagined the noise. The covers next to him rustle and Ben strains his eyes to see his boyfriend. There’s another deep rumble, longer this time, and Ben frowns. “Matt, are you awake?”

“Sorry,” comes the reply. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Ben’s eyes slowly adjust to the dim light and he squints to see his boyfriend’s face. Matthew’s eyes are open, but there’s an obvious expression of discomfort on his handsome face.

Reaching out, Ben runs a hand down his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. “Are you feeling okay?” he asks, thumb caressing Matthew’s jawline.

“I’m fine,” Matthew replies. The inaccuracy of that answer is revealed just a second later when he presses his lips together and forced back another burp. Ben watches him swallow it down, which results in a horrible gurgling sound deep in his stomach.

Ben winces in sympathy. “That didn’t sound too good,” he points out.

“Didn’t feel too good, either,” Matthew confesses and clutches his stomach.

The revelation worries Ben a bit and he shifts closer to his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms. Matthew is typically the kind of person who prefers to suffer in silence, whilst Ben moans and bitches about his pain and discomfort. They handle feeling unwell differently.

Although Ben is shorter in height, he wraps around his boyfriend like a cocoon, carding his fingers through Matthew’s dark hair. “What’s wrong, love?”

Matthew’s breath is hot against Ben’s bare chest when he exhales. “I think I ate too much... My stomach feels so heavy,” he admits. “Aline is a great cook, but she’s _terrible_ at portioning stuff...”

Ben sighs and drops a kiss to Matthew’s forehead. It’s true. Their roommate is terrific at cooking up the most delicious meals, but she’s never been good at making the right _amount_ of those meals. There’s always leftovers. Sometimes, they even last for the entire week. It’s definitely something she has to work on.

Ben is pulled from his thoughts when Matthew stifles another burp. “Let it out, love. It’ll make you feel better.”

Matthew tenses a bit in Ben’s arms. “No, I... It’s disgusting and I--”

“Hey,” Ben interrupts him gently and tilts his chin up so their eyes meet. “Your tummy hurts and there’s nothing disgusting about that, okay? I want you to feel better, alright?”

Nodding, Matthew closes his eyes, face pinched. “Alright.”

“Good,” Ben smiles and kisses him again. “How about you turn around? You’ll be more comfortable.”

Agreeing with a nod, Matthew slowly rolls from his right to his left side. His belly lets out a deep gurgle mid-movement and he grunts, pressing a hand to his stomach.

Eventually, he settles on his side with his back to Ben’s chest. As before, Ben wraps around his boyfriend and snuggles as close as possible. “Better?” he asks and kisses the spot behind Matthew’s right ear.

Matthew nods and lets out a quiet burp. Chuckling, Ben slides his hand over his boyfriend’s side and gently puts it on Matthew’s stomach. “Is that okay?” he asks, while softly caressing the warm skin there. Matthew’s usually flat stomach definitely feels swollen and bloated.

“This is so _not_ sexy...” Matthew mutters into his pillow. And even if he can’t _see_ it, Ben can definitely _hear_ the embarrassment in his boyfriend’s voice. Matthew takes a lot of pride in his body. He exercises daily, eats almost exclusively good foods and tries to live a generally healthy lifestyle.

“You’re always sexy to me. You know that,” Ben assures him and nuzzles his boyfriend’s neck. “Try to get some sleep now.”

Matthew mutters something under his breath, but he eventually settles down and relaxes against Ben’s chest. His stomach continues to gurgle and rumble and Ben can feel the tumult under his palm. With gentle circular movements, he tries to calm the noise down.

Twenty minutes later, Matthew is asleep. Ben lifts his head and smiles at his sleeping boyfriend. Matthew’s stomach still feels hard and full, but the rumbling has lessened considerably. Instead of rubbing his boyfriend’s belly, Ben splays his fingers wide and stills his movements. Quietly, he puts his head back down on the pillow and drifts of to sleep as well.


End file.
